Posting on social media generally results in others responding to those postings. There are situations where a poster wishes to pass information along, but does not care to receive responses, or to generate a debate among those who respond to the original post. Additionally, there are situations where a poster wishes to post on social media, but restrict who may be able to see those postings. Therefore, it would be helpful to mark a social medial posting as protected or privileged to achieve these objectives.